


It's just a fall

by killing_kurare



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Yuri falls. It's not the first time, not the last ... but getting up gets harder.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	It's just a fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/

Yuri already knows it's going to be a hard fall when he's still mid-air. 

(Self-fulfilling prophecy?) 

He hits the ice, the air being pressed out of his lungs, sharp pain clouds his senses. They learn how to fall, so nothing is broken.

(But that doesn't mean it hurts any less.)

He feels the cold on his back. 

(Heat in his eyes, as the tears start running.)

'Get up, it's just a fall,' he tells himself.

('But every fall is also failure.')

Yuri tries to ignore the voice that he constantly hears in his head, but fails. 

(He doesn't get up.)


End file.
